Satellite systems are well suited to cover large geographical areas and provide long distance wireless communication. Geostationary satellites work well to cover one specific area without any handoff overhead associated with satellite movement, however, geostationary orbits may be less convenient for low cost handheld terminals. Instead a series of low Earth orbit (LEO) satellites may be employed.
LEO satellite systems have the disadvantage that the satellite is in motion relative to the stationary or slowly moving user on or near the earth's surface. Users are usually grouped into cells depending on the user's geographic location. In the communications system, each cell is associated with a satellite antenna beam that transmits signals to or receives signals from the users located in a particular cell.
In prior art satellite systems, the cell-beam relationship can be described as either earth-fixed cells or satellite-fixed beams. In satellite-fixed beam systems, the beams point in fixed directions relative to the satellite body and thus sweep over the cells as the satellite moves through its orbit. As a result, the users must be reassigned to different beams frequently. There must be rapid reassignment calculations and frequent messages exchanged between the satellite and the user to coordinate the reassignment, leading to a significant overhead load on the system.
In earth-fixed cell systems, the satellite must continuously repoint the antenna beams to follow the motion of the cells as seen from the moving satellite. Implementing earth-fixed cells requires a very complex antenna that can steer many beams in two angular dimensions. Rapid reassignment calculations and overhead load are reduced at the expense of a vastly more complex antenna.